profile_database_version_20fandomcom-20200215-history
Autobots
The Autobots (オートボット, Ōtobotto), is a group that appears in the DC's ''Transformers series'' created by Bob Budiansky. They are a heroic and honorable unit group of the best Cybertronian freedom fighters, in search of unity and harmony, believe all sentient beings have their place in the universe and deserve to live peacefully. As a result, they are usually Transformers who change into non-combat oriented alternate modes such as domestic vehicles, cars, trucks, or rescue vehicles. This is not always the case, however, as their ranks certainly contain ne'er-do-wells, malcontents, and unsavory types, and the necessities of war have led many to adopt more combat-oriented alternate forms. They are in a war, they tend to be dedicated to peace, and feel a need to protect other races against the tyranny of the Decepticons, who were lead by Megatron. The collective noun for Autobots is an "exaltation". "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." "But we are mostly called Autobots for short." :—Optimus Prime and Ratchet. Known members of Autobots Known members include: Dynasty of Primes * Prima Prime * Vector Prime * Solus Prime * Micronus Prime * Alchemist Prime * Nexus Prime * Onyx Prime * Amalgamous Prime * Quintus Prime * Megatronus Prime/The Fallen * Sentinel Prime * Zeta Prime * Hot Rod/Rodimus/Rodimus Prime * Orion Pax/Optimus/Optimus Prime Autobot Council Elders * Alpha Trion * Quickmix Wreckers * Convoy Magnus * /Ultra/Ultra Magnus * Springer * Bulkhead * Wheeljack * Pyro * Impactor * Fisitron * Roadbuster * Leadfoot * Rotorstorm * Seaspray * Rack'n'Ruin * Moonracer * Wreckage ** Bulletfist ** Thunderhead ** Whirl ** Twintwist ** Topspin Cybertron Elite Guard * Jazz * Warpath Omega Sentinels * Alpha Supreme * Beta Supreme * Delta Supreme * Epsilon Supreme * Eta Supreme * Gamma Supreme * Iota Supreme * Kappa Supreme * Omega Supreme * Sigma Supreme * Theta Supreme * Zeta Supreme Cybertron Intelligence * Highbrow * Arcee * Cliffjumper Ministry of Science * Mainframe * Perceptor Cyber-Ninja Corps * Yoketron Autobot Fliers * Jetfire * Jetstorm * Windblade Autobot Combiners * Optimus Maximus ** Orion Pax/Optimus/Optimus Prime (torso) ** Mirage ** Sunstreaker ** Ironhide ** Prowl ** Hot Rod/Rodimus/Rodimus Prime Dinobots * Volcanicus ** Grimlock (leader, head & torso) ** Swoop (right arm) ** Snarl (left arm) ** Sludge (right leg) ** Slug (left leg) * Scorn * Slash Aerialbots * Superion ** Silverbolt (torso) ** Air Raid (left leg) ** Fireflight (right arm) ** Skydive (right leg) ** Slingshot/Alpha Bravo (left arm) Protectobots * Defensor ** Hot Spot (torso) ** First Aid (left arm) ** Blades (right arm) ** Streetwise (left leg) ** Groove (right leg) Other Autobots * Bumblebee * Ratchet * Wreck-Gar * Smokescreen * Tailgate * Sideswipe * Hot Shot * Red Alert * Kup * Scattershot Former Autobots Impersonators Wannabes Affiliated Allies ???? Gallery Dynasty of Primes File:Optimus_Prime_Cyberverse_Action_Portrait.png|Orion Pax//Optimus/ Optimus Prime Wreckers Cybertron Elite Guard File:Jazz-transformers-robots-in-disguise-2015-82_6.png|Jazz File:Smokescreen_Ultimate_Portrait.png|Smokescreen Cybertron Intelligence Cyber-Ninja Corps Fliers File:Windblade_Ultimate_Portrait.png|Windblade Autobot Forces File:Bumblebee_Cyberverse_Action_Portrait.png|Bumblebee Soldiers Council Elders Medic Division File:Ratchet_Ultimate_Portrait.png|Ratchet Guardians Omega Sentinels Combiners Dinobots Aerialbots Optimus Maximus' Group File:Ironhide_Ultimate_Portrait.png|Ironhide (Left Leg) Recruitment Equipment History Early History Synopsis ''Transformers'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology Translation and Dub Issues Anime and Manga Influences External links * Autobots Wikipedia * Autobots Transformers Database * Autobots Transformers Wiki Notes & Trivia * … Category:Autobots